


God Save the Prince

by Maetel



Series: God Save the Prince [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Procedures, Romantic Fluff, Shooting Guns, Surgeons, This is my work translated, Translation, Yakuza, but maybe not so detailed medical procedures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maetel/pseuds/Maetel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to be saved..." he murmured before his conciousness drifted away.<br/>How hard can a relationship between a surgeon and a young Yakuza boss's son who doesn't want to be cured be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1. The Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most important original fiction. It is originally written in Italian and posted on another site ( under my other nickname "Evelyn Walker" and it's on a long hiatus unfortunately). I'm putting my best efforts to translate it and share this story with you. I'm applying some change and fixes here and there as inspiration hits me. Anyway, I'm very attached to this work, these characters grew a lot on me and I actually love them very, very much.  
> I really hope you like it, enjoy!
> 
> (Tell me if I should tag this as a translation, I don't know what to do actually. And the summary sounded better in Italian and I definitely wrote it wrong...)

**Tokyo Airport, 08:57 AM**

“ _This is an annoucement for passengers on flight 232 to_ _Ontario_ _. The flight has been delayed due to bad weather conditions. Our new departure time is 09:50 AM. Thank you.”_ __  
  
“Nice, I can't even go home now...”  
Checking the departure board once again, he collected his bag and, annoyed, made his way to one of the seats in the terminal.  
The moment he sitted his phone began to ring. Sighing, he picked up without looking at the screen.  
"Oh, Dai-chan!" a raspy voice resonated into his ear.  
"Hello, Kashiwara." he answered coldly.  
"Oh my God, what a sad man you are! I can see your long face from here, you know?" the other laughed.  
His only answer was a loud grunt.  
"Listen buddy, shouldn't you be up in the sky?"  
"The fact that I picked up the phone should be self-explanatory" he huffed "...The flight got delayed for fifty minutes" he then added, murmuring.  
"Well, since you have nothing better to do, come here at the hospital, ASAP."  
"Why?" he asked while a bad feeling made its way into his mind. And one heck of a headache too.  
"No chit chat, young man. I can't tell you on the phone." the other said in a sudden serious tone before hangin up.  
He remained still for a few seconds with his phone on his ear and a blank look on his face. Irritated, he got up and hurried outside the airport to try and catch a cab as fast as he could.  
Luckily for him one was already in the parking lot. He rushed inside and, after giving the driver the indications he needed, he opened his travel bag and pulled out his immaculate medical coat. Rubbing his fingers on it, he stared at the name on the plate.  Daisuke Higuchi.  
He always sustained that the name his parents chose was not suited for him. Daisuke meant "great help" and he, as a surgeon, never helped anyone in his career. If anything, he did the exact contrary. Even if he was the head of his department, he felt that responsibility so heavy on his broad shoulders, because he knew he didn't deserve that position.  
Sighing deeply, he slowly put it on, with the growing and itching feeling to throw the coat out of the window.  
Totally lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the driver telling him that they reached the destination. Daisuke darkly glanced on the other side of the glass before giving a quite good amount of money to the other man and getting out of the vehicle.  
"Here we are..." he thought out loud, looking at the imponent structure before him. Jutendo Hospital. Sighing again, he took his travel bag and started walking up the stairs, when he say someone running torward him.  
"Higuchi-san! Welcome back!" a young and crystalline voice greeted him, the young girl before him was all smiles and slightly panting.  
"Mmh" he muttered. Airi Fukimura, a young, chirpy nurse who looked more like an escort than a person who were supposed to assist patients.  
"Kashiwara-sensei is waiting in your office" she then said, looking worried.  
He let out a grunt "Can you please take care of my belongings?" he asked gesturing at his bags.  
"Of course!" she chimed happily before urging him again to go inside.

With slow and forced steps, he reached his office, his only sanctuary of peace and quiet during the most stressful working hours.   
But it looked like it was not the case that day.  
He opened the door to an utterly rare sight in that hospital.  
All of the surgeons were gathered in that tiny room and now all of them were staring at him with worried eyes.  
"Welcome back Higuchi" the only present woman greeted him.  
He nodded at her, making his way behind his mahogany desk. Sitting, he stared back at his co-workers. No one dared to speak.  
"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Kashiwara?"  
Said man cleared his throat "First of all, don't panic, but you father was suddenly taken ill."  
Higuchi's eyes darkened "And maybe you were waiting for my ass to be landed in Ontario to tell me this?"  
"No, of course not. He's fine, it's not serious. He collapsed because of what's happening."  
"And can you please fill me in?" he tried to contain his tone.  
This time another surgeon spoke "Daisuke, do you remember the...little incident that happened three months ago?"  
"Three months ago?" he thought about it "It doesn't ring any bell. Continue, Tetsuo"   
The other took a deep breath "When your father refused to hospitalize that young boy with a heart condition, son of a Yakuza dude. Remember?"  
"Ah...yes" it all came back clearly "And so?"  
"So...This young man's father called and he threathened us to turn the entire structure into fireworks if we don't take care of his son." he explained with a blank expression.   
"But, the boy is still in the waiting list. We can't find a compatible donor for a transplant" the woman added.  
"Maiko...where do we find a healthy and compatible heart in such a short time?" Kashiwara said, worried.  
"Wait, there's a time limit?" Higuchi asked, dismayed.  
"A week." Tetsuo answered.  
"That's crazy!" he finally shouted "It's impossible!"  
"Settle down, buddy, we don't want you to all freaked out like your old man" Kashiwara patted him on the shoulder and earned a glare.  
"If I'm not wrong, that guy said that if we hospitalize his son within this day he would think about extending the time limit..." Maiko said thoughtfully.  
"Where's the boy now?" Daisuke asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"His father told us to call him if we decided to take him in." Tetsuo said and then handed him a piece of a paper "Here, there's the number"  
He took the paper and stared at it for a good bunch of second before taking his phone and dial the number.  
"Turn on the speakers!" Kashiwara murmured. He complied.  
"Hello?" a deep, masculine voice picked up.  
"Are you Aishi Ryousuke?"  
"Yes, who is it?"  
"Daisuke Higuchi from Jutendo Hospital. I heard about your call this morning"  
"I don't think I talked with you, my dear" a sarcastic tone made his eyebrow twitch.  
"You were so kind to make my father collapse, so I'll be the one you'll refer to from now on"  
"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that" now it was a falsely sad one.  
"I decided to hospitalize your son today"  
"Now that's a reasonable choice"  
"On the condition" he stopped him "That you retract your insanely time limit"   
The other fell deadly silent.  
"Sir?" he called out after a few seconds.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's impossible to find a donor in such short time" he replied, like even a child would know it.  
"That's bullshit"  
"Now listen carefully. To have a donor with a healthy heart is not a simple thing, It's not like buying frozen meat at the market. It takes time. If you want your son in this hospital, you'll have to accept our conditions" he was almost raging.  
"...Very well, I accept. I'll bring him to you in a few hours. But let me be clear" his tone was now openly threathening "If my son dies before the transplant you'll have a one-way trip to your beloved ancestors." and he hung quickly.  
The brown haired man fell back into his large chair, sighing heavily.  
"At least time is in our favor...right?" Kashiwara asked after a couple of minutes of plain silence.  
"It seems like it" Daisuke smiled faintly.  
"I suggest we get ready to...welcome this young boy" Maiko grinned sheepishly.

Two long hours had passed since the phone call. All of the people who were in that room were now lined up in front of the main entrance of the hospital. Kashiwara was now in a total panic state, biting his thumbs and glancing furiously at Daisuke who was tying up his brown hair.  
Maiko was chatting with Tetsuo and a nurse, regading rooms disposal and various preparations.  
Suddenly, Airi rushed to them and almost screamed "He...He has arrived!" she panted pointing at the E.R. entrance.  
"I'll go get him" Daisuke said rushing down the stairs.  
He got aroung the corner and saw a ridicously long limo parked in front of the E.R.  
He stopped to stare at it before getting closer. A huge, muscular man suddenly got out of the car, dressed in an all black suit, completed with dark sunglasses  
"Are you Higuchi Daisuke?" the incredibly tall behemoth said.  
"Yeah"  
"Ryousuke-sama is wating for you." he politely said opening the door.  
Hesitant, the brown haired man got in, where two pair of eyes were staring at him.


	2. First Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! I have to apologize, it took me a lot but I'm getting the hand of it, since it's my first time translating a story.  
> I changed a bit of things from the original work, and I'll probably do it where the italian one is posted too, since I'm more satisfied with the little changes.  
> I also changed Minato's age. He a big boy now <3 He was 18 when this started, but I realized only now that I needed to increase his age, plot-wise.  
> But anyway! Thank you a lot for reading his and leaving comments, I really hope you'll enjoy this and future chapters!

**Tokyo, Jutendo Hospital 12:07 AM**

Anyone giving them a quick look would find it difficult to make a differenze between father and son.  
When he entered the limo, he found himself in front of two twins, apparently.  
He didn't say a word and stayed still, waiting for one of them to open their mouth.  
"Do you remember my son, Higuchi-san?" the man on the right spoke, so he concluded that he was the nice Yakuza-ass guy from earlier.  
He put his eyes on the other black haired male in front of him, who was staring at him with such cold eyes. He only noticed now that he was of a smaller build and looked younger. His face was covered here and there with a great amount of stiches.  
"Yes, I do" he answered, holding the boy's gaze. "Why am I here, anyway?"  
"I wanted to seal our...pact. You know, I don't like to make a show" he snickered. "I give you all the time you need, as long as my son doesn't die." he said casually, circling the boy's shoulders with a long arm.  
"Good. Well, I have nothing to say to you, I just want to get the boy ready for his check-ups"  
Ryousuke felt silent for a second, still smiling as if _delighted_ , and then snapped his fingers "Konishi"  
"Yes, Ryousuke-sama?" the ridiculously big guy from before leaned on the open window.  
" Help Mr. Surgeon get Minato inside the hospital"  
"Right away, sir" he opened the door again, this time to take the young make into his arms. Daisuke followed hastily.  
"Doctor" the Yakuza called him "No weird moves or ideas, I'm keeping a close eye on you" and then the door closed.  
Without loosing time he started following these two strangers, making their way into the hospital.

Check-ups and controls were all done rapidly, so now the boy was liying into the bed of his quite large room.  
"Master Minato, please behave yourself..." Konishi, as the Yakuza called him before, was lightly tugging the blankets for the young man. Minato grunted, looking exremely pissed off, glaring hard into the window's glass through his dark, silky locks covering his sky blue eyes.  
A ghost of a smile appeared on the large blonde man in front of him, who now turned to Daisuke.  
"Please be patient with him" he simply said and left, after bowing respectfully.  
As soon as the door closed, silence fell immediately upon them. The surgeon stood there, in the middle of the room. He was staring at the boy's expression and he noticed that he looked exactly the same, three months ago. Hollow eyes, and pissed off.  
Daisuke took a chair near the closet and sat next to the boy.  
Clearing his throat he started "Don't you want to tell me your name?" he asked, feeling satisfied at how gentle he sounded. Even if his father was a super asshole, he was still a patient.  
But the boy gave him no response, the only thing he did was looking at him briefly, with a piercing gaze, before looking out the window again.  
"Well...I'll start with the introductions, then" maybe he was being rude, asking for his name first "I''m Daisuke Higuchi" he said, cheerfully, waiting for some sort of reaction.  
Reaction that came immediately, as the boy was now looking at him right in the eyes, a hateful look in his bright pupils.  
"I hate you" he stated.  
"What?"  
"Are you deaf?"  
"No, but I don't understand why"  
"I didn't want to come here!" the boy almost screamed. Then he tried to get off the bed, but a sharp pain made him fall back on the mattress, gruting heavily.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, worried, noticing that he was touching abdomen. Daisuke grabbed his shirt.  
"Don't touch me!" he hissed.  
"Listen, munchkin, I'm here to help you. Besides other phisical pain can be bad for your heart. Let me take a look."  
The other was not moving.  
The doctor was very well known for his pratically non exhistent patience. So he grabbed the boy's arm as gentle as he could and lifted his clothes.  
His eyes scanned the slender body below him and he found himself horrified at the side of a big, bad and _utterly dark_ livid running from the boy's chest to the lower abdomen. Other smaller ones were scattered everywhere, but there was a weird clean spot where the heart was.  
"How did you get these?"  
"None of your business"  
Daisuke sighed "You're not helping me here, you know?"  
"I didn't ask for you help, when will you get it?"  
"Tell me why, then"  
"Because I said no!" the younger man was starting to pull a tantrum. The sungeon sighed again and dediced to stop before the boy gave himself a heart attack.  
He was back at square one, he thought as he sitted on the chair. Not that he made any progress whatsoever, he was so useless that he couldn't even manage to get his patient's name out of his mouth.  
With tired eyes, he absentmindedly watched the boy hiding himself under the blankets. Then his look wandered around the room, only now realizing how empty and cold it felt. It must be horrible to stay in such a room, he thought. His useful thinking stopped when he looked at the night stand. The was a tiny, yellow note, and when he got closer he noticed that there was his name on it.  
Without thinking, he quickly put it inside his pocket, before looking at the boy again.  
He caught him staring, very intently.  
"If you hate me, why are you looking?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
With no words, the boy's cheeks went a bit red and he adverted his gaze elsewhere.  
Daisuke snorted and decided to call it a day. Or a morning. Whatever. He got up and went for the door.  
"Be a good boy and get some sleep" he said, smiling as he got out.

"Oh my God, you don't even get his name?" Kashiwara was almost crying for how much he was laughing.  
Higuchi grunted, sipping his orange juice with a dreadful look.  
Finally luch break came. Given the time, Daisuke was supposed to be in Canda right now. In his lovely house.  
He regretted answering the phone, back at the airport.  
But no, he was being egoist now. He couldn't ignored what was happening.  
"Here comes Dai-chan for the Guinness World Record of the most lame surgeon!"  
There he was. When Masato Kashiwara was in "unbearable, annoyingly ass" mode, there was no stopping him.  
Technically, he obviously knew the boy's name. But it was almost a tradition in that hospital that in order to create a nice bonding between doctor and patient, exchanging name was a big ass deal for the staff. But he realized it could look stupid for others.  
"Speak for yourself, Masato" Maiko came to help "Remember that little girl who kicked you in the guts just because you wanted to patch her knee?"  
"Ow, that was a low hit" Tetsuo commented, sarcastically.  
The brown haired man laughed lightly when he was Kashiwara's face, pure shock.  
"Anyway, Daisuke, don't let it get to you" the woman he said, smiling gently "There's always time to build a respectful relationship"  
"That's not the problem, here" he muttered, angrily.  
The woman gave him an apprehensive look.  
He couldn't stand that look, He couldn't stand that everyone felt compassionate torwards him, just because he couldn't do even the simpliest of things. How did he even become a surgeon? Oh right, his father made him level up through his work like a goddamn knight in a blink of an eye.  
Speaking of the devil.  
"How's the old man?"  
"Perfecly fine, he's already up" Tetsuo answered.  
"Good, about time his ass went back to his duties"  
He totally didn't want to be at the head of the hospital, even for half a day.  
Last year his career was brilliant, full of successes, shining like a diamond. But after that incident he only wanted to lit up on fire his medical coat and retire in some God forsaken place.  
If only he could call that day an incident...  
"Oi, long face" Kashiwara interrupted his reminiscence "You said you found a note before"  
"Oh, that..." he took it out of his pocket.  
"What's on it?"  
"Well...there's a phone number. And my name" he said, thoughtfully.  
"Then call it, for God's sake!"  
Annoyed, he took his cellphone and slowly dialed the number.  
"Hello?" a man answered almost immediately "Higuchi-san?"  
"Uhm, yeah, who's this?" dumbfounded, he wondered who he was.  
"It's Konishi Kitani, sir" the other answered gently.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"I only gave this number to you"  
"Oh...Why?"  
"Because I know you would've trouble with my Master" he explained "Listen, it's not good to speak on the phone. Why dont' we meet at the bar right in front of the hospital?" and without waiting for any sort of answer, the man hung up.  
For a bunch of seconds, Daisuke stared at his cellphone, aghast.  
"So?" Kashiwara urged him, curiosity vibrant in his entire body.  
"It was Yakuza-ass guy's bodyguard." he sighed "He said to meet him at the bar across from here" and he too decided to not wait for comments, so he quickly made his way out of the structure.

 

He didn't expect for him to be there already. He recognized him immediately, even if the behemoth was now wearing more casual clothes.  
The other kindly invited him to take a seat, when their eyes met. Hesitant, the doctor complied.  
"I'm sorry, I guess I do look like a beast" the blonde said, his tone was gentle and he looked a little embarassed.  
"No! No, I mean it's not your fault. Genetics, right? What can you do about them" they both laughed, lifting the tension a bit.  
The waitress appeared out of nowhere and, after ordering light drinks, they started to talk.  
"Seriously, not even his name?" he did looked imponent, but right now his face was showing a very cute expression. Light amusement mixed with marvel.  
"God, please not you too" Higuchi's head bumped the table. The other laughed briefly, apologizing.  
"But I must say, I'm not surprised by my Master's behaviour" he then said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Lately...He has been like this" he started, staring at his glass "As you already know, he's the son of a Yakuza boss. He was very lively and cheerful as a child. He is a nice boy, he doesn't mean harm to anyone. His terrible bad mood started when Ryousuke-sama decided to make him the direct heir of the Aishi family"  
Daisuke was sure he saw pure rage when Ryosuke's name passed his lips.  
"Ryousuke-sama has two other sons, Youji and Takase. They are not interested in the family's business, so Ryousuke-sama was forced to name my Master the only heir. Problems came through when we discovered that his heart was in very critical conditions." he paused, sighing, while Higuchi didn't move a muscle.  
"From the beginning, my Master was against it. He obviously has no intentions on inheriting anything, just like his brohers."  
"That's why he refuses to get help..."  
"Correct. It's safe to say that he's...choosing death."  
Silence fell, both men absorbed into their thoughts.  
"Can I ask you a fover, Higuchi-san?"  
"Bring it"  
"I want you to cure my Master"  
"I never had many choises-"  
"No listen to me" he leaned forward on the table "I wish for my Master to come back come not as the heir of the Aishi family, but as a normal 25 years old boy, starting his life anew." his eyes were dead serious and at the same time filled with hope. This big man lived everyday in a dangerous and twisted world, and yet he saw a genuine concern and love into his eyes, all for Minato.  
"I'll do it" he stated at last.  
"You have my uttermost gratitude"  
Konishi got up and paid the bill, smiling and saying that it was on him.  
"There's one thing bugging me" the surgeon muttered when they walked out the bar.  
"What could it be?"  
"Why do you only call Minato "Master"? Isn't that Yakuza freak your boss or whatever it is?"  
"I devoted my life to Minato-sama, a long time ago"  
He didn't need to hear more than that.  
Waving at him when the behemoth got into a very expensive BMW, he decided to try and approach Minato again, whatever the consequences.


End file.
